Texts between Work
by Hatake-sensei
Summary: Ia sibuk membagi pikiran antara curhatan Kise yang lucu dan interogasi Jeremy yang menyesakkan, bahkan sempat tertawa lepas sesaat ia sedang menyiksa mental-


_**Warning. Pairing non-canon**_ **, AU, OOC, yaoi.** _ **Oneshot**_ **yang tidak terlalu jelas.**

 **Fiksi kedua tentang Kakashi dan Kise, berdasarkan pengalaman mundane Kise dan imajinasi saya sendiri.**

* * *

"Senpai, _kau benar-benar memiliki banyak waktu luang, ya_."

"Kupikir kau tidak ingin membicarakan hal personal saat bekerja?"

Terdengar suara desahan pelan melalu intercomm, " _Baiklah, maafkan aku soal waktu itu di Brazil_."

Kakashi tersenyum tipis, menahan tawa dan tetap fokus pada pandangan di depannya. Waktu di jam tangan miliknya menentukan sudah pukul satu pagi, dan disini ia sedang berjongkok di atas dahan, melakukan sebuah misis tingkat S di pagi-pagi buta dengan kondisi hujan. Ia juga tidak sedang berada di Jepang, melainkan di sebuah negara yang terletak di Amerika Tengah. Ini merupakan sebuah misi yang bisa ia tolak, namun ia terlalu bosan. Pekerjaannya sebagai seorang guru memang menambah kesibukannya di pagi hari, namun ia memiliki jadwal yang kurang, dan ia lebih menjurus ke arah guru UKS. Kise juga menceritakan tentang sebuah kafe sekaligus toko kue yang baru buka di dekat sana, dan ia juga berniat untuk masuk kesana sebagai koki (meski sebenarnya, alasan utamanya adalah karena Kise juga bekerja disana). Minato sempat menegurnya karena terlalu pekerja keras, dan mereka berdua tahu bahwa Kakashi sudah terbilang kaya dengan uang di tabungannya, tapi mungkin ini hanyalah kebiasaan yang mendarah daging. Minato juga mengatakan bahwa ia mirip dengan ayahnya. Pekerja keras.

Hujan deras membuat Kakashi tidak bisa menggunakan indera penciumannya yang tajam. Perlahan, ia membuka mata kirinya, memperlihatkan manik mata yang berwarna kemerahan itu, "Raven. Status."

Hening sejenak, hanya suara hujan.

" _Raven_?"

" _Sebentar, Wolf-_ san _._ "

Mendengar nada yang masih tenang dan santai, Kakashi tidak begitu khawatir dengan respon yang diberikan Itachi. Mengingat ini misi tingkat S, apa saja bisa terjadi. Seakan seperti _plot twist_ dari sebuah cerita. Mungkin ada beberapa penjaga resmi yang sudah dikerahkan, dan poin penting dari misi mereka adalah, melakukan ini secara telaten dan tanpa jejak. Dan tanpa jejak berarti, jika Itachi tidak bisa melakukannya secara diam-diam, ia harus membunuh mereka. Tapi, mereka juga harus membuat itu seakan-akan diserang oleh pihak lain dan itu agak menyebalkan, jadi Kakashi cukup berharap bahwa Uchiha sulung itu bisa melakukannya.

 _L1NE!_

Jangkrik bersuara.

"Senpai," ia bisa membayangkan Yamato tengah memasang wajah tidak percaya, " _Ponselmu aktif_?"

 _L1NE!_

Kakashi tidak merespon apapun. Kakashi bisa menebak siapa yang mengirim pesannya, mengingat tidak ada orang lain yang mau mengirimnya pesan secara beruntutan seperti ini. Ia mengambil ponselnya dari saku dan segera membaca pesan yang masuk.

* * *

 **[ L1NE ]**

 **Kise Ryouta:** _ **Sensei, sensei!**_

 **Kise Ryouta: Tebak aku baru dari mana tadi!**

* * *

" _Kita sedang melakukan misi rahasia yang bahkan negara tidak tahu, dan kau menghidupkan ponselmu_?"

"Sinyalnya aman."

* * *

 **[ L1NE ]**

…

 **Kise Ryouta: Tebak aku baru darimana tadi!**

 **Kise Ryouta: Universitas Tokyo mengadakan festival, seru sekali,** _ **ssu**_ **!**

 **Kise Ryouta:** _ **Obake-**_ **nya keren.**

 **Kise Ryouta: Sangat menegangkan.**

 **Kise Ryouta: Aku masuk dengan Futaba, Sae, dan Midorimacchi.**

 **Kise Ryouta: Seeeeeeeruuuuuuuu baaaaaaaaangeeeeeeeet,** _ **ssuuuuuuuu**_ **!**

* * *

"Alpha _terkunci_."

* * *

 **[ L1NE ]**

…

 **Kise Ryouta: Seeeeeeeruuuuuuuu baaaaaaaaangeeeeeeeet,** _ **ssuuuuuuuu**_ **!**

 **Kise Ryouta: Memang, sih, lama banget. Dua jam aku di antrian, tapi itu benar-benar sepadan,** _ **ssu!**_

 **Kise Ryouta: Aku sempat cerita sama Midorima sih, curhat-**

 **Kise Ryouta: Tadi juga ada yang mirip banget sama** _ **sensei**_ **, bawa** _ **lightstick**_ **lagi** _ **.**_ **Sempat aku video juga hahahahaha! XD**

* * *

"Dimulai dalam hitungan ketiga," Kakashi masih fokus dengan layar ponselnya, "Satu, dua-"

* * *

 **[ L1NE ]**

…

 **Kise Ryouta: Tadi juga ada yang mirip banget sama** _ **sensei**_ **, bawa** _ **lightstick**_ **lagi** _ **.**_ **Sempat aku video juga hahahahaha! XD**

 **Kise Ryouta: Pas mau masuk, semua pada rebutan.**

 **Kise Ryouta: Eh aku dibelakang ya, Kise aja yang didepan. Semuanya begitu,** _ **ssu**_ **-**

 **Kise Ryouta: Tapi terakhir Sae yang didepan.**

 **Kise Ryouta: Aku remet-remet tasnya-**

 **Kise Ryouta: Oh, oh. Pas kami lagi di antrian ada yang keluar bajunya compang-camping, sepertinya setannya,** _ **ssu**_ **.**

 **Kise Ryouta: Rupanya hantunya kebelet,** _ **ssu**_ **! XD Kan aku kekeh-**

* * *

"- tiga."

Kakashi sempat melihat keadaan. Beberapa target yang sedang berkeliling dengan AK-47 berjatuhan, tidak bergerak di tanah. Ia memindahkan ponsel dari tangan kanan ke tangan kiri, dan segera ikut menyusul anggota tim lain untuk menyerang. Ia mengambil pistol dari sakunya, menembak beberapa pembelot yang menyadari kehadiran mereka. Beruntung ponselnya tahan air, jadi ia tidak begitu khawatir dengan hujan deras, "Kita butuh Jeremy hidup-hidup."

Ia sempat melirik ke arah ponselnya kembali, namun dengan cepat ia menunduk dan menendang tulang kering musuh yang diam-diam menyerangnya. Hampir saja ponselnya tergeret, dan tanpa buang waktu, ia menembaknya tepat dibagian jantung.

"Ah, maaf," Kakashi seakan baru sadar dengan apa yang barusan ia lakukan.

* * *

 **[ L1NE ]**

…

 **Kise Ryouta: Rupanya hantunya kebelet,** _ **ssu**_ **! XD**

 **Kise Ryouta: Pas masuk pertama-tama gelap banget, bingung lurus atau kemana.**

 **Kise Ryouta: Tapi kata Sae jalan saja, jadi ya jalan,** _ **ssu**_ **-**

 **Kise Ryouta:** _ **Obake**_ **-nya di ruang sidang universitasnya,** _ **ssu**_ **.**

 **Kise Ryouta: Bingung yang mana patung yang mana yang asli.**

 **Kise Ryouta: Lalu Sae mundur, dia bilang takut.**

 **Kise Ryouta: Midorima teriak,** _ **ssu**_ **! XD**

* * *

Ia membagi pandangannya dengan layar di ponsel, mendengar suara sayup-sayup para anggota tim yang juga melakukan tugas mereka. Meski misi yang mereka dapatkan adalah untuk membunuh pembelot yang merencanakan terorisme, mereka tetap harus mendapatkan pemimpinnya hidup-hidup. Jeremy merupakan penghubung di antara jaringan terorisme lainnya, dan mereka membutuhkannya untuk menghancurkan kelompok lainnya.

Namun Kakashi masih tetap melirik ke arah ponselnya dengan alasan, sudah terlanjur dibaca.

* * *

 **[ L1NE ]**

…

 **Kise Ryouta: Midorima teriak,** _ **ssu**_ **. XD**

 **Kise Ryouta: Jadi aku yang di depan. Meski aku ga mau, tapi ya sudahlah ya kan.**

 **Kise Ryouta:** **AKU CUMA BISA MEREM,** _ **SENSEI**_ **.**

* * *

"Pft-"

"Senpai?"

"Status Jeremy?" Kakashi mengalihkan topik pembicaraan yang hampir dibuka.

" _Masih_ -" Suara lenguhan, dan suara sesuatu yang ditumbuk dengan keras, "- _negatif. Mungkin dia sudah kabur dari sini_."

"Mungkin kita tidak bisa mendapatkan jejak kakinya karena hujan, namun ia tidak mungkin jauh," Kakashi melihat ke sekeliling, ketiga _tomoe_ di mata kirinya berputar, "Raven. Tugasmu."

" _Dimengerti_."

Kakashi mengecek sekelilingnya, berjalan mendekati area yang memungkinkan untuk persembunyian, "Disini tidak ada."

* * *

 **[ L1NE ]**

…

 **Kise Ryouta:** **AKU CUMA BISA MEREM,** _ **SENSEI**_ **.**

 **Kise Ryouta: Aku sama Sae remet-remetan tangan,** _ **ssu**_ **. Mungkin aku cakar-**

 **Kise Ryouta: Eh terus ada setan yang sial sekali.**

 **Kise Ryouta: Yang satu compang-camping, yang satu lagi bawa golok. Monster,** _ **ssu**_ **.**

 **Kise Ryouta: Gelap banget. Banyak dupa. Lagunya teriak-teriak.**

 **Kise Ryouta: Pas aku liat kebelakang, Midorima peluk boneka Pikachu erat-erat.**

 **Kise Ryouta: Oh, itu** _ **lucky item**_ **hari ini.**

 **Kise Ryouta: LALU.**

 **Kise Ryouta: Ada yang teriak atau bilang CEPETAAAAAN, begitu,** _ **ssu**_ **.**

 **Kise Ryouta: Rupanya setan dibelakang ngejar,** _ **ssu**_ **.**

 **Kise Ryouta: YA AKU LARILAH,** _ **SSU**_ **.**

 **Kise Ryouta: RUSUH BANGET,** _ **SSU**_ **.**

 **Kise Ryouta: SAE HAMPIR JATUH-**

 **Kise Ryouta: AKU JADINYA KELUAR PALING AKHIR.**

* * *

" _Aku mendapatkannya."_

" _Jeremy?"_

" _Ke gudang belakang."_

Keempat anggota tim berkumpul, dan terlihat mengeringkan tubuh mereka sedikit. Yamato menatap Kakashi yang baru datang dengan keheranan, " _Senpai_ ," kali ini intercomm mereka mati, mereka sudah berkumpul di satu ruangan, jadi itu sama sekali tidak perlu, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Kakashi masih menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya, menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa, "Aku baik-baik saja."

Jeremy tergeletak di atas ubin yang kotor. Pria itu terengah-engah, kedua tangannya terikat dengan tali. Itachi dan satu anggota lainnya melepas topeng mereka, "Aku sudah mencoba _genjutsu_ , namun sepertinya ia sudah terlatih untuk itu."

"Bagaimana dengan cara lama?" timpal Yamato.

"Ia sudah terlatih untuk cara lama," Kakashi mengeratkan sarung tangannya, "Aku akan melakukannya."

"… Masih memegang ponselmu?"

"… Ya," Kakashi mengepalkan tangannya, "Ini penting."

* * *

 **[ L1NE ]**

…

 **Kise Ryouta: AKU JADINYA KELUAR PALING AKHIR.**

 **Kise Ryouta: Hah.**

 **Kise Ryouta: Ya, itu saja sih,** _ **ssu**_ **.**

 **Kise Ryouta: Aku masih ingat setannya diluar** _ **obake**_ **jalannya gemay banget,** _ **sensei**_ **.**

 **Kise Ryouta: Lalu, ya, aku pulangnya sama Sae.**

 **Kise Ryouta: Midorima masih di Universitas, sih, sekarang.**

 **Kise Ryouta: Aku juga masih ingat yang mirip** _ **sensei**_ **tadi, lucu banget.**

 **Kise Ryouta: Itu bukan Sukea, kan.**

 **Hatake Kakashi: Tentu bukan, bodoh.**

 **Kise Ryouta: Eh.**

 **Kise Ryouta: HEI JANGAN DI RETAS DONG-**

* * *

Darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya, sementara Kakashi tengah tertawa keras.

Ketika anggota tim berdiri cukup jauh dari posisi mereka berdua, kembali memasang topeng dan berdiri tegap seperti patung. Ketiga anggota dengan posisi istirahat, kedua lengan dibelakang punggung, sementara Yamato memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku. Mungkin adegan ini terlihat seperti seorang psikopat yang tengah tertawa menikmati penyiksaan korbannya. Kakashi membiarkan tangannya yang kotor akan darah Jeremy itu dan berkacak pinggang, berusaha meredam tawanya namun tidak bisa. Entah sisi sadis miliknya terbangun, atau karena sesuatu hal yang ada di ponselnya.

Kakashi menarik nafas panjang, masih tersenyum dibalik maskernya dan melihat ke arah Jeremy yang saat ini sudah dalam posisi duduk di atas kursi kayu, "Maaf, bisa kau ulang sekali lagi? Sedikit lebih keras, mungkin."

"… Aku…"

"Mengingat pangkatmu yang tinggi, saya yakin anda sudah pernah mendengar tentang saya. Dan saya tidak tahu apakah mereka memberitahumu bahwa saya sebenarnya adalah orang yang tidak sabaran, Jeremy," Kakashi masih tersenyum, kedua manik matanya kini membentuk bulan sabit, "Bisakah anda mengulanginya sekali lagi?"

"Perlukah kita menghentikannya?" bisik pria muda yang berada di sebelah Itachi.

Itachi menggeleng pelan, "Wolf- _san_ tidak akan membunuhnya, kok."

"Uh, bukan itu maksudku-"

"Jadi?"

"… Uh-"

"Tidak masalah, Rogue. _Senpai_ memang… Seperti itu."

Itachi menoleh ke arah Yamato dengan wajah datar, dan Yamato mengalihkan pandangannya.

* * *

 **[ L1NE ]**

…

 **Kise Ryouta: HEI JANGAN DI RETAS DONG-**

 **Kise Ryouta: Tunggu,** _ **ssu**_ **.**

 **Kise Ryouta: Jangan bilang selama ini yang baca itu Sukea?! O A O**

 **Kise Ryouta: JAHAT IH,** _ **SSU**_ **.**

 **Kise Ryouta: JANGAN DIBACA TERUS DONG,** _ **SSU**_ **.**

 **Hatake Kakashi: Kuning.** _ **Spam**_ **.**

* * *

"Terimakasih atas bantuannya, Jeremy- _san_."

Jeremy masih gemetar, hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk cepat tanpa melihat ke arah Kakashi.

Kakashi kembali berjalan kearah ketiga anggota timnya, mengabaikan kondisi pakaiannya yang kotor dengan bercak darah, "Baiklah. Kita kembali ke markas. Kalian urus Jeremy."

"… Bisakah aku bertanya sesampainya kita di markas, Wolf- _san_?"

"Tentu boleh. Namun saya tidak yakin itu akan baik untukmu. Cara itu… Masih terlalu berlebihan untukmu."

"Kupikir suara ponselmu juga sudah berhenti, kau sudah menyimpannya kembali ke saku," Yamato menyilangkan tangannya, "Aku boleh bertanya tentang itu kan, _senpai_?"

Kakashi hanya memasang wajah polos, lalu berbalik arah.

"Misi selesai. Kembali ke titik penjemputan."

* * *

" _Mou_ , Sukea jahat, _ssu_!"

Kakashi menopang dagunya dengan pungggung tangannya di atas meja. Tidak begitu aneh bagi para guru untuk makan siang di kantin sekolah bersama dengan murid di sekolah ini. Sedari Costa Rica, Kakashi dan ketiga anggota timnya sempat melakukan misi yang lain sampai pagi hari di Tokyo. Meski sebelumnya ia hanya sempat diberi penanganan sedikit untuk luka-luka di tubuhnya bahkan tidak tidur, ia masih menyempatkan diri untuk ke sekolah. Perban tipis di tubuhnya masih tertutupi oleh kemeja miliknya.

"Kupikir kemarin _sensei_ yang baca pesanku, rupanya Sukea. Dia ngeselin banget, sih, _sensei_!" Kise mengepalkan kedua tangannya, entah kenapa mengabaikan makanan di atas meja dan keadaan sekelilingnya. Ia mengunyah makanan di mulutnya dan menelannya terlebih dahulu sebelum melanjutkan omelan ibu-ibu miliknya, "Kan aku kemarin semangat banget ceritain ke Obake, _ssu_ …"

"Maaf, maaf," Kakashi terkekeh pelan, "Saya juga membacanya, kok. Cuma saya ada pekerjaan, jadi tidak bisa membalas pesanmu."

Ia sibuk membagi pikiran antara curhatan Kise yang lucu dan interogasi Jeremy yang menyesakkan, bahkan sempat tertawa lepas sesaat ia sedang menyiksa mental-

"Oh, benarkah? Yah, tidak masalah, sih, _ssu_ …" Kise kembali melanjutkan makan siangnya, " _Sensei_ tidak makan, _ssu_?"

"Nanti saya makan."

Kise hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"… Um, _sensei_?"

"Ya, Kise- _kun_?"

"Jadi, di kafe seberang…"

"Ah, benar juga. Kalau kamu mau, kita bisa kesana nanti setelah klub basket Kise- _kun_."

"Oke, _ssu_!"

* * *

 **Beberapa jam yang lalu.**

 _L1NE!_

 _L1NE!_

Pria berambut coklat itu mengernyit.

 _L1NE!_

Ia menarik selimut tebalnya ke atas kepala.

 _L1NE!_

 _L1NE!_

 _L1NE!_

 _L1NE!_

"Oh, persetan!"

Ia segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, menahan amarah sembari menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Ia baru saja kembali dari misi solo dan membersihkan diri (ia kapok langsung melompat ke tempat tidur dengan pakaian masih kotor dengan darah, Kakashi mengikatnya dengan selimut dan membopongnya ke kamar mandi, mengguyurnya ke _tub_ ), lalu segera istirahat ketika seisi rumah kosong. Kakashi telah meninggalkan pesan kecil di atas meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidur bahwa ia tengah berada di Costa Rica dan akan melakukan beberapa misi, jadi ia mungkin tidak akan mampir ke rumah dan langsung ke sekolah. Kakashi telah mengatur pesan yang di dapatnya juga bisa masuk ke PC di rumah mereka, alasan kenapa ia bisa mendengar notifikasi yang sangat banyak itu.

 _L1NE!_

 _L1NE!_

 _L1NE!_

 _L1NE!_

 _L1NE!_

 _L1NE!_

Tapi jujur, siapa yang gila mengirim pesan berentetan sebanyak itu ke Kakashi?

 _L1NE!_

 _L1NE!_

 _L1NE!_

 _L1NE!_

Dengan ogah-gahan ia mengecek ke PC dan menghela nafasnya. Keinginan untuk menghantam dinding dengan kepalanya cukup besar, namun sisi warasnya masih menahan. Kakak kembarnya yang satu itu benar-benar tahan.

Dia berada di Costa Rica, misi tingkat S, gaya _stealth four-man team_ , misi pembunuhan, dan dia sempat membaca ponselnya.

"Tukang _spam_."

Lalu ia mengetik di _keyboard_.

* * *

 **The end.**

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 **Hanya sedikit yang ingin saya sampaikan. Terimakasih telah membaca.**

 _ **Au revoir.**_


End file.
